


Puppy Love

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Michelangelo [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo buys Mikey a puppy for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

“Are you sure Leo? Klunk might not get along with a puppy.” Donnie said to him.

 

“I know, but Mikey's been brooding about this for months and dropping hints for even longer.”

“A dog is a lot more work than a cat Leo.”

“I know.”

“They're a lot noisier.”  

“Yes.”

“They need to be walked a couple of times a day.”

“Don, I know all of this.”

“It'll interfere with your sex life.”

“Don, wait—what?” Donnie grinned and turned back to his computer.

“It will, I'm just saying.”

“Mikey wouldn't go without sex for very long, and if he did, I still have a hand.” Leo retaliated back and left the lab with a grinning Donatello inside.

-

When Mikey's birthday came and he saw that Leo had brought him a puppy he was overjoyed and Klunk and the puppy, which Mikey had named Vin, got along very well which caused a smug grin to be present on Leo's face an an eye roll graced Donnie's.

The dog was walked by Leo after morning practice and meditation and in the evening just before bed by Mikey.

The dog was very well behaved, that was until Leo and Mikey wanted to be left alone. Mikey would give into the dog and Leo would have to leave to go to the bathroom to relieve himself before coming back to their room to sleep.

-

“So Leo, how's the puppy?” Don asked.

“Fuck off.” was the snappy reply of a sexual frustration turtle and Donnie grinned, he had warned his brother after all.

 


End file.
